The present invention relates to a wire restricting member that restricts bending of electric wire, a cylindrical structure including the wire restricting member, a routing structure including the cylindrical structure, and a method of manufacturing the cylindrical structure.
Japanese Patent No. 5085943 and JP-A-2016-86552 disclose a wiring harness that is routed in a vehicle, the wiring harness being routed between a vehicle body and a sliding door that can slide relative to the vehicle body on a doorway of the vehicle body.